


dumb love

by Fukurox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukurox/pseuds/Fukurox
Summary: Kagami is suffering and Kuroko cuddles pugs.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	dumb love

Kagami loved Kuroko Tetsuya to the very moon and back, but his boyfriend attracts the one thing Kagami could do without. Dogs. 

“I want them, Taiga!” Kuroko had a handful of baby pugs in his arms, he was slightly tearing up from the buddle of joy in his arms. 

Kagami sighed, he really loved him but the pugs were too scary. “We already have Nigou, Tetsuya. Also, you are way too busy to be caring for puppies right now. Work is already taking so much out of you.”

Kuroko slumped a little at that. Kagami was right; it was his first year as an elementary teacher and it has been rough adjusting to his new career. 

But, the pugs were too cute. There were three of them in his arms, all asleep and content in Kuroko’s arms. This is what true bliss feels like. 

“Okay, but maybe I can take one, right Taiga?” Kuroko pouted. Kagami grimaced, he loves Kuroko too much to deny him anything that would make him happy. 

One of the pugs woke up and let out a soft bark. 

Kagami jumped. “Jesus fuck!” He cursed in English and Kuroko laughed a little. 

“Come on, Taiga, they won’t hurt you.” Kuroko stood up and walked slowly towards Kagami. “Here, they are so sweet and lovable, right guys,” Kuroko buddles the trio in his arms and squished his face in their soft fur. One of the pugs licked Kuroko’s face. 

Kagami, on the other hand, was about to cry. “Tetsuya, I swear to god, I’ll fight you. Oh, Jesus, get those wrinkling bastards away from me.” 

“You got used to Nigou though, so pugs shouldn’t be that different.” Kuroko backed down, he probably shouldn’t tease his boyfriend too much. Kagami let out a breath of relief. 

“Nigou is different, I’m used to him now.” Kagami blushed, his fear of dogs is embarrassing but something he couldn’t really control. 

Kuroko set the puppies down on the small bed with their mom. He got up and walked to Kagami and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kuroko has to stand on his tiptoes to reach Kagami’s height. Their bodies flushed against one another. 

“I’m sorry, Taiga, for teasing you.” Kuroko leaned in to whisper in Kagami’s ear, “I know just the way to make it up to you.” Kuroko let go and distanced himself away from Kagami with a smirk. 

It didn’t take long for Kagami to realize what Kuroko meant by that. Kagami was about to invade Kuroko’s personal space when Riko barged in. 

“Hey, guys! Sorry for being away so long, I messed up the tea.” Riko came in with a tray of tea “Is everything alright, you guys seem weird? And why are you blushing Taiga? Don’t tell me, you guys were being weird up here.” Riko arched a judgmental eyebrow. 

“What! No, of course not, Coach. It’s just hot, that’s all.” Kagami blushed, he was a terrible liar. 

Riko rolled her eyes but let the subject go. She passed some iced green teas to Kuroko and Kagami. “So, Kuroko-kun, do you wanna take one of them home?”

“As much as I wish I could, I have too much going on in my life to properly care for them. Thank you for letting me come in and see them,” Kuroko said. 

Riko nodded, “yeah, that makes sense. I’m sure I can find others to take them in, I know Koga-san is interested in adopting.” Kuroko and Kagami brightened up at the sound of their old teammate, it has been forever since they all got together. 

“How’s being a teacher though, Kuroko-kun?” Asked Riko, taking a seat on the floor and absentmindedly petting one of the pugs. Kuroko joined Riko while Kagami sat close but with a good enough distance in chance on the pugs start attacking him.

Kuroko and Riko continued to talk and catch up with each other. Kagami chimed in here and there, too occupied by Kuroko’s words earlier. He was eager to get home with Kuroko. 

But, those plans were foiled when Riko brought out the alcohol. 

Despite Kagami’s size, he was lightweight to alcohol. After five shots, Kagami was fast asleep. Kuroko decided to go home and not have this visit turn into a sleepover. 

Kuroko waved goodbye to Riko, “I’ll see you soon, Coach! Thanks for the night.” Kuroko half dragged and half carried Kagami to the taxi waiting for them at the end of the street. 

“Text me when you get home!” She hoped Kuroko didn’t drop Kagami on the pavement.

The cab driver seemed unfazed with Kuroko carrying a drunk Kagami. He took them home with no fuse or even exchanging words with Kuroko, who was worried if the cab driver even noticed him there. 

Finally, they were home. But, Kuroko forgot that they lived on the fourth floor and their apartment didn’t have elevators. 

Kuroko cursed under his breath and slowly made his way up the stairs. Kagami was blissfully passed out, unaware of the plight that Kuroko was going through. 

He finally reached the fourth floor, unlocked the door, and promptly passed out with Kagami on top of him. 

Nigou heard the thump from the bed he shared with Kuroko and Kagami. He scrambled up, excited to see Kuroko and Kagami back home. He saw them passed away and barked a couple of times before giving up and going back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an econ midterm tomorrow and here I am on ao3. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. This fic was a spur of the moment kind of thing. 
> 
> Just vibes, no thoughts!


End file.
